Can You Read My Mind
by KittyKax
Summary: After a car accident Haruhi wakes up in the hospital. The last thing she remembers is joining the host club during her first year of high school, but is shocked to discover that she is 25 years old and married to Tamaki-senpai? Now it's up to Tamaki and the rest of the former host club to get Haruhi's memory back, but will they be able to restore everything back to the way it was?
1. Chapter 1

**Alrriiiight I'm finally gonna upload this! I've kind of had this written for a while but I've been debating back and forth with what I wanna do with it and how to continue it. I figured I'd upload it to test the waters and who knows, maybe a little pressure will get me to actually work on it!**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I see…so the train is something commoners use when they don't have cars?"<p>

"Do you have to call it ahead of time like a taxi?"

"Will you two stop following me!" Haruhi snapped when the annoying twins from her class, Hikaru and Kaoru, followed her out of school after an eventful host club meeting. It hadn't taken long, but finally the entire club had found out she was a girl. It wasn't that she was trying to hide it or anything, it just didn't seem relevant to bring it up. After weighing the pros and cons (and calming down the annoying "prince" of the club, Tamaki) it was decided that she could remain a host on the condition that she could never reveal her gender as long as she worked there. Haruhi of course didn't have much say in this, but it was better than having to be the host club's dog, and she could pay off her debt faster by being a host.

Of course it would come at a cost, mostly her own sanity.

"We want to ride the train too!" The louder twin, Hikaru, exclaimed excited at the thought of commoner's transportation.

"I doubt it goes anywhere near where you live." Haruhi responded in an annoyed tone.

"You mean it doesn't just take you right to your house?" Kaoru asked even more curious than his brother.

"ugh…forget it, I have to get home and start dinner…" Haruhi sighed as she walked out the Ouran Academy gates towards the main road, praying that they wouldn't follow her.

"Bye Haru-hi! See you tomorrow!"  
>"Bye Haru-hi! See you tomorrow!" The twins said in a unison sing song tone,<p>

Haruki reluctantly waved back at the twins as she walked down the sidewalk towards the train station. As she walked, Haruhi started to plan for the evening. She didn't even ask what time her dad was going to get home from work, so she probably should cook something that wouldn't spoil easily. Did she have everything she needed for dinner? They were running low on rice, maybe she should stop at the store on her way home?

And that's when everything went blank.

The next thing Haruhi knew she was opening her eyes, but quickly shut them as a bright light blinded her. What happened? Where was she? She could tell she was lying down, in a bed that wasn't very comfortable, and she could hear the faint sounds of beeping machines in the background.

"Oh my…she's waking up!"

"Quick get a doctor!"

Doctor? Was she in a hospital? That would explain the lights and noises. But why? In her wakened daze she tried to think back to the last thing she did, which was leave school to head home, same thing she did every day. Maybe she got injured? Did the train on the way home crash? Haruhi couldn't feel any pain on her body from injury, but then again it was possible she was pumped full of painkillers and thus couldn't feel a thing.

"Haruhi? Can you hear me…?" Came a woman's voice from above.

Haruhi finally managed to get her eyes adjusted to the fluorescent lights to allow herself to see where she was. Her suspicions were confirmed, she was definitely in a hospital. Especially made clear when she saw the female doctor standing above her body.

"I'm going to raise your bed."

Haruhi felt the surface beneath her move up into a more reclined position, which was a huge relief on her vision with the lights no longer beating down on her sensitive eyes. To her right was the young doctor again, holding a clipboard and looking at her with a very intense stare.

"Haruhi!" said a more familiar voice coming from Haruhi's left, and to her relief was her father, sitting right beside her bed. While Haruhi was happy to see him, she was taken aback by his appearance. The normally made up Ranka Fujioka looked like a wreck. His hair was in a mess and he was clearly not wearing any makeup, stubble had grown on his chin and the bags under his eyes made him look like he had aged at least five years! Haruhi could only imagine how worried he must have been while she was here, keeping himself up at night, staying by her bedside, she knew he would never leave her, which is what made her feel so guilty. But enough guilt, she was ready for some answers.

"Wha…*cough*…" Haruhi tried to speak but her throat felt scratchy and when she tried to get words out they sounded very horse.

"Have some water!" Ranka immediately poured some from a pitcher in a small cup and gently handed it to his daughter.

"Don't worry, it's normal for your voice to be a little rusty. After all you haven't used it in a while." The doctor said in a calm tone, "And to answer your question I assumed you were trying to ask, you were in an accident. A car being driven by a drunk driver hit you on your way home."

A car accident? That would explain why she couldn't remember, she probably was knocked unconscious or something as soon as it happened.

"You are a very lucky that your injuries weren't more severe…" The doctor added, "However, and don't be alarmed, you have been in a coma for five days."

Haruhi nearly spit out the water. Five days!? She was in a coma for five whole days!? In her mind she mentally thought about what she had planned for the past five days…there were assignments due…tests that had to be taken… This was really bad, at this rate she was gong to fall behind! She'll have to work extra hard in order to catch up!

Ranka saw the panic in his daughter's face and just smiled as he held her hand, "Don't worry, everything at work has been taken care of."

Work? What work? Did he mean the host club? How did her father know about that? And for that matter who cares about the stupid host club!? Part of her scholarship was that she had to maintain a specific class rank in order to have her tuition paid for, and despite the rather relaxed attitude the students gave off, Ouran was a very strenuous program! Surely the school wouldn't kick her out for missing a few days? She had been in a coma for heaven's sake!

"Anyway, you have experienced some head trauma, so I'd like to ask you a few questions. It's just routine to check for your memory," The doctor, whose name badge read Dr. Kijiro on it, explained while holding up her clipboard with one hand and a pen in the other, "Are you able to speak now?"

"Y-yes." Haruhi managed to get out, a bit better sounding than before.

"What is your full name?" The doctor asked carefully.

"H-Haruhi Fujioka."

"Date of birth?"

"February 4th."

"Parent's names?"

"Ryoji Fujioka and Kotoko Fujioka…" Haruhi looked over to her father who looked relieved upon her getting that answer right.

"Good, and when was the last date you can remember?"

Haruhi had to think about this one, "Umm…I think, April…7th…or was it the 8th?"

The doctor and her father looked up unexpectedly at that response.

"What?" Haruhi was the one asking now, "Well I'm not sure of the date but I know it's 2003…"

Now the two people in front of her looked absolutely pale.

"What? What's wro-?"

"Haruhi!" A loud voice filled the room when a tall man came bursting through the door without even a knock, then quickly rushed over to Haruhi and grabbed her hand, "Blast that business call…I'm so relieved you've awakened! How are you feeling? Did the doctor's already explain what happened to you?"

If Haruhi wasn't confused before, she was now. Who was this crazy man that just ran in and was now (uncomfortably) holding her hand? The man looked to be older, with platinum blonde hair that was style in a flowy manner. He was wearing a tailored blue suit which looked a little disheveled for some reason, his tie loose and the top of his shirt unbuttoned. And yet Haruhi felt like she knew him. She looked hard into the man's face, studying his features, and then she noticed, the man's piercing violet eyes.

"T-Tamaki-senpai…? What are you doing here?"

Tamaki looked confused by her word choice, but quickly changed his expression to a warm smile, "Well what kind of husband would I be if I wasn't here while you are in the hospital?"

Wait.

"W-what husband!?" Haruhi screeched as she ripped her hand out of Tamaki's and nearly jumped out of the bed.

"Huh? D-did I do something wrong, Haruhi!?" Tamaki cried back in the same manner in his own panic.

"If you would both please calm down…" Dr. Kijiri said.

"What's going on here, Doc?" Ranka asked the doctor himself.

"I was afraid of this…" Dr. Kijiro sighed, "The head injury must have been more serious than we thought, it appears that Miss Fujioka is suffering from a severe case of retrograde amnesia."

"Amnesia!?" Tamaki exclaimed as he settled, his eyes now widened to the size of saucers.

"_This has to be a joke__" _Haruhi thought as this scene played out. This had to have been a sick joke someone was playing on her. Either that or this was a dream, no, a _nightmare, _that she had to wake up from.

"Haruhi, please try to remain calm because this is going to come as a shock to you," Dr Kijiro looked her in the eyes and talked slowly, "you appear to have forgotten the past decade of your life. The year is not 2003…it's 20_13_."

* * *

><p><strong>Du Du DUUUUHHHHHH <strong>

**Tune in for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Sorry for the late update(actually I suggest you start getting used to it...^_^;) Actually I've been watching my little sister and she doesn't like to let me write and proofread my fanfiction(8 year olds right?) Not to mention I have Anime Los Angeles this weekend and I've been taking time to finish up my cosplay.**

**Speaking of Anime Los Angeles, this may be a long shot but if anyone is going this weekend I'll be hosting the fanfiction panel "The Do's and Dont's of Fanfiction" on Friday. If you'll be at the con I would love to see you at the panel and meet you! :) **

**Anyway, shameless plugging over, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Haruhi spent the next two days in the hospital for observation before she was finally discharged. The doctor had explained to her that amnesia is often a temporary disorder, and that her memory should come back. However, how long it would take to come back was impossible to know; it could take days, weeks, months, possibly years. The important thing was to take each day one at a time, and try whatever she could to help regain her memory.<p>

"Why can't I go home with you?" Haruhi pleaded with her father once again.

Ryoji hated seeing his daughter like this, she was so scared, so confused, like she was a lost little kid. Though, technically, that's what Haruhi was at that moment. It was ironic, most fathers would be overjoyed at the idea of their fully grown daughters becoming kids again, but at that moment all Fujiko wanted was for his daughter to be an adult, if only to make her feel normal again.

"The doctors explained it, Haruhi," Ryoji sighed as he walked over to his daughter, "in order for you to regain your memory as quickly as possible, it's a good idea to surround yourself in the environment you were in before the accident."

"You're seriously all right with me going home with a strange boy I hardly know?"

For the first time in days the older man laughed, "I've known this_ boy_ for ten years, you should at least remember well enough to know I would never leave you with someone I didn't trust."

"Well, I don't." Haruhi continued to pout as she stared out the hospital window into the courtyard down below. Despite her reluctant attitude it wasn't hard to blame her, after all, to her at the moment, Tamaki Suoh _was _practically a stranger, and Haruhi couldn't remember the fond memories she had with the idiotic prince.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki entered the room, slowly and carefully this time, "the car is here, are you ready to go?"

"We have a car!?"

After signing the release forms and talking a little more with the doctor, Haruhi was wheeled out of the hospital and led to a shiny black car parked out front that looked like it cost more than her entire Ouran tuition(if she hadn't gotten a scholarship.) When the door was open she slowly began to sat up from her wheelchair,

"Let me help you!" Tamaki offered his hand which was immediately pushed away,

"It's okay, I got it." Haruhi said not looking Tamaki in the eye, she took one final glance at her father before she slid into the seat and shut the door beside her.

Ryoji stood with Tamaki for a moment who already looked a little defeated, "Are you going to be all right?"

Tamaki snapped out of it at the sound of his father-in-law's concern, "Well, the doctor said it was only temporary right? In that case I'm going to do everything I can to make Haruhi remember everything!" Tamaki then walked over to the other side of the car, "Don't you worry, Ranka, I'll have Haruhi's memory back in no time!"

As the car pulled away from the hospital and drove away, Ryoji couldn't help but feel the typical fatherly pain of worry in his stomach,

"It's not her memory I'm worried about."

* * *

><p>The car ride itself was more awkward than when they were in the hospital room. Tamaki and Haruhi were both in the backseat(with a driver up front)sitting next to each other with only the middle seat to separate them. They didn't look at each other, and you could probably hear a pin hit the floor with how quiet it was.<p>

Surprisingly, it was Haruhi who broke the silence, "So…my father mentioned my work, did I…?"

Tamaki turned his head in response, then smiled again, "Become a lawyer? Yes you did, and a fine one at that. You were an incredible student in high school and college, earning top marks in all your classes. After you graduated and passed the bar exam, you were immediately hired to one of the best law firms in Tokyo."

That gave Haruhi a little peace of mind, she at least achieved her goal, even if she didn't remember doing it.

"Tamaki-senpai-" Haruhi began to speak but stopped when she noticed the blonde next to her chuckling, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, sorry, it's just kind of strange to hear you call me your senpai, " Tamaki stopped laughing, "really I should have been more suspicious that something was off when you first said it in the hospital. You haven't called me that in years."

Haruhi simply turned her head and looked back out the window. She watched the city pass by, some parts she recognized, others clearly have changed over the years. This was impossible. The last thing she remembered about Tamaki was him screaming over her hiding her gender(again), how could she possibly have fallen in love with this idiot, let alone marry him?

But then again, it _had _been ten years. People change a lot over time, and perhaps his rash and oblivious personality had toned down. Or maybe it was her that changed? Did she eventually find his stupidity charming?

"We're here." Tamaki announced after some time. When Haruhi looked up she gasped at the large estate of the Suoh manor in front of her. It was larger than her whole apartment complex! Ten times larger in fact!

"We-we live here!?"

"Home sweet home," Tamaki announced as he opened the door for Haruhi, "Don't worry, you'll feel right at home as soon as you get inside-"

"Welcome back madam!" a crowd of people greeted the two as the front door burst open. Maids, butlers, cooks, tailors, every worker in the entire Suoh mansion had been waiting for the return of their residents.

"Madam! it's so wonderful to see you again. " One of the maids curtsied at Haruhi as she and Tamaki walked up the line, nobody had ever curtsied to her before.

"We hope you have a speedy recovery madam." Another butler said with a bow, nobody had ever bowed to her in such a formal manner before.

"Do all these people work here?" Haruhi quietly asked Tamaki in the ear.

"Well of course, oh Shima!"

"Ah Master Tamaki, Madam, so good to see you home. "A small older woman in a kimono walked up to the couple, "I assure you matters have been taken care of while you were gone."

"Thank you Shima, I don't know what we would do without you."

The woman turned to Haruhi, "Is there anything you need, madam?"

"Um-I.." Haruhi stammered, it was hard enough having everyone call her madam, but she had no idea to to act in this situation.

"We'll let you know if we need anything, I think I'll just take Haruhi to her room, thank you Shima." Tamaki picked up Haruhi's luggage and the two proceeded up the large staircase to the upper rooms.

"Who is she?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh, that's Shima, she's been the head of staff for the Suoh family for many years, ever since I was a boy.

"_a boy? _Haruhi turned around real quick to take another look, _how old was that woman?_

Finally Tamaki stopped in front of a large entrance, he gave a small turn to the knobs and opened the double doors to reveal a large open bedroom. The room had very tall white walls with gold accents and a white plush carpet. The canopy bed in front of the giant window took up most of the space, and it was adorned with contrasting red sheets and a comforter. To the side was a large armoire and dresser, and a door to the other side leading to a bathroom, most likely just as grand.

"This is the bedroom if you hadn't guessed." Tamaki walked in and set the luggage down by the dresser.

"It's a so big." Haruhi looked around in amazement.

"Coincidentally that's what you said when you first moved in." Tamaki said,"But I don't think that's necessarily a memory coming back."

Haruhi felt like she was in a dream. Was this actually happening to her? Did she really go from living in a small apartment to living in what would be considered a palace?

Haruhi put her hand to her forehead,

"Do you want some ibuprofen? Water?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi looked up at his inquisitively, "You always put her hand to your forehead like that when you're getting a headache."

"I-sure." Haruhi said defeated, "Actually I think I just need to lay down, is that alright?"

"Oh, o-of course Haruhi, go right ahead." Tamaki sounded a little disappointed, "I'll just go find out what we're having to dinner, did you want anything in particular? Our chef can make whatever you want, he's especially skilled in sushi!"

"Sushi…" Haruhi perked up for a moment, "Like…fancy tuna?"

Tamaki looked wide eyes, and this time he managed to compose himself, "Y-yes, of course, the best and fanciest tuna in the city."

When Tamaki finally left Haruhi threw herself on the bed, which was just as soft and luxurious as it looked. She stared at the ceiling, trying to wrap her head around this. Maybe a nap would help her feel less anxious.

* * *

><p>"I'm just not sure what to do or what to say!" Tamaki lamented on his cell phone as he sat on the hallway floor, "I want to make her comfortable-I know! But Ky-! You can't possibly-!? Yeah…yeah you're right. Alright fine...make the call"<p>

With a new found determination, Tamaki hung up his phone. It was clear he was going to need help.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know this is awfully late...I'm so sorry but I actually have a legitimate explanation and I think you'll get a kick out of it.**

**See I already knew I was going to upload this chapter late because a couple weekends ago I was at Anime Los Angeles(and obviously I wasn't going to sit in my hotel room and write the whole time). So I come home Sunday evening after having a great time, open up my Macbook to begin writing chapter 3 when...it wouldn't turn on. I tried everything I could, but thankfully it's still under warranty so the very next day I took it to the Genius Bar and turns out my logic board decided to drop dead on me for (according to them) no reason -_-. So sadly I was without my main writing tool for a couple days while they replaced the logic board. **

**THEN of course I ended up catching the after-con plague and felt too sick to write, and this past week I began my first week back to school so I was trying to get that all settled.**

**But here it is now! Granted I actually DO have a goal that I want to try to graduate Magna Cum Laude(meaning graduate with high honors) so I may have to put schoolwork over writing fanfiction sometimes if you guys don't mind. Thankfully I'm an English major so I've become kind of an expert at getting reading and writing done fast ^_^. **

**But enough of my sad life, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Haaaaruuhiiiii, time to wake up! We've got a lot to do today if we're going to get your memory back!"<p>

Haruhi hated being woken up, especially if it involved loud noise, but the next morning Tamaki made no haste to burst into the bedroom with the same loud enthusiasm that Haruhi recognized of her former senpai.

Tamaki didn't tell her where they were going, but after quickly finding something to wear(she had to be directed to where her closet was) and a quick breakfast, he got her into the car both ended up in the car and drove along for quite some time. Haruhi looked out the window gazing at the environment passing them, and as they got closer to their destination it was actually becoming familiar to her, as if she had been walking in the area just yesterday.

"Now I'm sure you remember this?" Tamaki said as the car stopped and he excidily unbuckled his seat belt. Haruhi could only stare as she opened the door and stood in front of the place she called school ten years ago.

Ouran Academy.

"Are we allowed to be here?" Haruhi asked as Tamaki nonchalantly walked towards the main gate.

"Oh don't worry, it's a holiday right now so there aren't any students on campus."

"Even so, isn't this trespassing?"

Tamaki side eyed Haruhi for a moment before realizing, "Oh that's right, you don't remember that part. It's all right for us to be here because…well I kind of own the school, my family does anyway."

Haruhi stood deadpanned, the Suoh family owned Ouran? No wonder Tamaki was able to get away with as much as he did. She could only imagine any other student would get expelled for the kind of shenanigans he managed to pull off.

"So long story short, yes it's perfectly fine for us to be here, now come on! I want to show you the clubroom! I just hope it hasn't changed too much!"

As they wandered through the halls Haruhi couldn't help but take note of the interior around her. The overall theme and look of the building hadn't changed since she last remembered, though there were definitely small changes. The curtains were no longer a deep red but a royal purple, the carpet had been changed to match. A few classroom numbers were different and she thought she noticed a new building right outside one of the main windows. It was hard to believe that this was the first time she had stepped foot in this building in 10 years.

When they finally stopped Haruhi bumped into Tamaki accidentally. Haruhi was about to look up to apologized when she saw what door they were standing in front of: Music Room 3

"Haruhi, " Tamaki gently bowed as he held onto the door handle and began to open it, "welcome back, to the Ouran Host Club."

When the doors opened it was like déjà vu, with a bright light shielding Haruhi's eyes as the room opened up, and revealed the same group of boys she knew from her last memory.

"Welcome!"

"Haru-chan!" The golden blonde one of the group ran up and hugged Haruhi with a tight squeeze. Like she had been for the past couple days Haruhi was confused at first by the man squeezing her, she didn't recall every knowing a tall lanky boy in the host club.

"I'm sorry….I don't seem to…" Haruhi began but noticed the man's pendant around his neck, showing…an pink bunny?

"H-Hunny-sempai!?" Haruhi gasped stepping back to take another look .

"Haha, yeah it's me, guess I look a little different huh?" The former boy lolita of the host club said rubbing his neck. Changed a little was right! He wasn't the tallest member of the group by any means, but it looked like his small body had finally gone through his last growth spurt, and he was now standing at a relatively average height. His face had also lost some of it's roundness, voice slightly deeper, overall looking much more mature.

"Hopefully we haven't all changed too much for you to remember, " The next voice came from a definite familiar face, this one being Kaoru, who still looked the same, albeit of course a bit older, and his signature red hair styled accordingly. His twin brother on the other hand.

"Hikaru? You changed your hair!" Haruhi exclaimed once again when presented with Hikaru Hitachin, who managed to stay a brunette after changed it his second year of high school.

"Heh, yeah, it's a long story." Hikaru smiled ruffing his own hair.

"Nice to know you can still tell us apart," Kaoru said knowingly, "It's good to know that hasn't been lost."

"Well, it looks like the gang's all here." Kyouya and Mori walked up to the group now, once again looking the same, but slightly more mature to Haruhi.

"Kyouya-senpai, Mori-senpai…" Haruhi was overwhelmed, "So, you all came here for me?"

"We thought we could help bring your memories back" Hikaru replied.

"After all, most of your memories involve us." Kaoru added.

"The question is how are we going to do it?" Mori spoke putting a hand to his chin.

"Well men, it's time to put in your thinking caps!" Tamaki declared taking on the role of host club president again. They all stood in a circle contemplating their options, when suddenly,

"OH-HO-HO-HO-HO!"

"What on Earth-"

They all looked up at the sound of a boisterous laugh, then jumped when the floor beneath them started to raise. The laugh continued as the floor gave way and a random woman on a platform ascending from the ground, spinning in a circle and looking proud.

"Renge!?" Tamaki was the first to speak at the sudden guest.

"Who invited you?" Hikaru yelled in the same fashion.

"Well, it wouldn't be a proper host club reunion without the manager would it!?" The girl called Renge leaped from her platform and rushed straight to Haruhi, "I heard all about your tragic accident, Haruhi, but I can assure you we'll get your memories back in no time!"

"Umm…I'm sorry but who are you?"

"Sorry Haruhi, she joined us after the point your memories stopped, "Kyouya said with sigh, "This in Renge, our manager during our time here at Ouran, she currently works as an animation producer in Kyoto so I was hoping she wouldn't come…"

"Like I would miss this! It's so tragic!" Renge lamented with the back of her hand placed on her forehead, "This reminds me exactly of Uki Doki Memorial 12! Where after a horrible accident the beautiful Satsuki loses her memories of her beloved Youske…"

"Uki"

"Doki?"

"They made a number 12!?"

"Oh poor Youske tried everything, photographs, videos, but nothing was bringing Satsuki's memories back, until finally…"

"What? What did they do?" Tamaki pleased, now interested.

"Just as Youske gave up on Satsuki, he tripped on a tree branch in the woods and was dangling off a cliff into a large canyon!" Renge continued with enthusiasm, "At the sight of her beloved in danger, Satsuki's memories came flooding back! Just in time for her to save Youske and live happily ever after!"

As Tamaki and the twins ate up the glorious performance, Haruhi spoke, "Umm, as nice as that story is, how is it supposed to bring me memories back?"

"Oh ho-ho, I know exactly how we'll do it!" Renge laughed.

* * *

><p>"Umm, Renge? Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tamaki asked as he sat on the edge of a bridge, staring at the deep body of water a good fifty feet below him. The rest of the hosts were gathered around with the same uneasiness.<p>

"Of course! Just like in Uki Doki Memorial 12, the sure fire way to get Haruhi's memories to flood back is for her to witness her beloved in immense danger!"

"And you're sure it'll work?" Hikaru asked wearingly.

"I'm positive!" Renge smiled and sat in her director's chair she brought along, "All right then, Haruhi are you in position?"

Haruhi was standing off to the side and nodded carefully.

"Then in that case,Tamaki, action!"

Tamaki gulped as he lowered himself off the edge and grasped the stone wall as tight as he could, his legs dangling off the edge.

"H-Help! Haruhi! I-I'm slipping!"

"Do you feel the love, Haruhi? Listen to your beloved yell out his words of fright at his soon to be demise, doesn't it make you think back to everything you've ever been through? Your fear of losing him creating wrenching pain in your heart!?"

Haruhi stood silent for a moment, "…No…I don't remember anything."

"HUH!?" All the ex-hosts and manager gasped in disbelief.

"A-are you sure? Not even the moment when you first kissed?" Renge asked.

"T-Tamaki-senpai and I kissed?" Haruhi gasped.

"Renge, maybe we should call this off, it doesn't seem to be working." Kaoru said in defeat.

"G-guys! I'm slipping!"

Hikaru sighed, "You can knock it off now, Milord, Haruhi's not getting her memories back."

"N-No guys I'm REALLY Sli-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Tama-chan!

"Milord!  
>"Milord!"<p>

*SPLASH*

* * *

><p>"AH-CHOO!" Tamaki sneezed again as he sat on the ground with a fresh towel wrapped around his soaked body.<p>

"I don't understand, Satsuki got her memory back right away, how could this have not worked?"

"Maybe because it was an anime!" Hikaru protested.

"It was a video game for your information!"

Haruhi put her hand to her forehead for the third time that week, Tamaki noticed.

"Enough everyone," Tamaki said addressing the group, "I think we'd better call it a day."

"But Haruhi's memory isn't back yet!" Honey cried.

"I know but we can't expect it to happen right awa-acho!" Tamaki sneezed into her handkerchief, "And its like they say, Rome wasn't built in a day!"

Kyouya nodded he head in agreement, "it's true we shouldn't be overdoing it"

"I'm sorry everybody." Haruhi said sadly, more disappointed than anyone.

"It's all right Haruhi" Kaoru said with a smile.

"Yeah, we'll just have to keep trying. "Hikaru butted in.

"Yeah! don't worry Haru-chan, we're just going to have to come up with better ideas!" Honey said with enthusiasm.

The usually silent Mori even chimed in "You'll remember us in no time."

Haruhi looked over the group with surprise, did they all really want her to get her memory back that badly?'

"Th-k you everyone."

* * *

><p>"AH-CHOO!" Tamaki sneezed again as he and Haruhi sat in the car after saying their goodbyes.<p>

"I'm sorry you had to get all wet for me," Haruhi apologized as she handed him another tissue.

"Oh it's all right, a little water never hurt anyone." Tamaki replied, "Besides, people are always telling me I'm dripping with good looks."

Haruhi looked down and smiled, "I do remember that…"

Tamaki immediately jumped in his seat and grabbed her hands, "REALLY?"

"W-well that memory occurred before the time I forgot."

"Oh, oh right." Tamaki slid back to his space in the car, looking disappointed.

"I'm sorry, senpai."

"You don't have to keep apologizing," Tamaki wiped his nose, "This isn't your fault, it's not like you wanted this to happen to you."

"I know, I just feel bad that everyone's working so hard to get my memories back, and nothing's working."

Haruhi turned her head towards the window, when she felt a soft hand shakily place it on hers, she turned and saw that tamaki and scooted back next to her.

"Well I don't want you to feel bad," Tamaki said with confidence, "because I have absolutely no intention of giving up on you."

Haruhi didn't move her hand away this time, allowing the warmth of Tamaki's hand resonate on hers, she felt her face slightly blush though. She didn't think Tamaki noticed, but she turned to head back out the window again as the car began to move. Haruhi's attention perked a little though, as she noticed the small pumpkin patch they were passing by.

It felt familiar.


End file.
